Twenty Percent More Feminine: A Date At The Gala
by Henry Seville
Summary: (Sequel to Twenty Percent More Feminine). It's the Grand Galloping Gala, but for Rainbow Dash, it's more than that. It's her date with Soarin. Wanting to completely impress her coltfriend, she asks Rarity to make her twenty percent more feminine, even with all the risk that comes with it.


**Author note: This is a sequel to my other story _Twenty Percent More Feminine_. Reading that story first is recommended, but not required. Thanks to Zoetic Zebra and Bluegrass Brooke (from FIMfiction) for the edit.**

* * *

Rarity examined the seven dresses before her one last time, making sure everything was in place.

"Aaand we're done here!" Satisfied, she removed her glasses magically. "This is sure to make this year's Gala memorable." She turned around at the sound of a knock against the Boutique's door. Rarity trotted towards the door and used her magic to open it, revealing six mares and a familiar dragon.

"Hello, Rarity," Twilight said, stepping into the boutique along with her friends.

"Welcome, everypony. Your dresses are ready to dazzle."

Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Applejack went and admired their dresses, each one picking the small details they liked about them and showing them to the others, while Rainbow Dash stared at hers with uncertainty.

"Rainbow, dear, don't you like your dress?" Rarity asked, standing beside her friend.

"Um, yeah, it's cool." Rainbow scratched the back of her head. "Rarity, I just wanted to tell you something."

"I'm all ears."

"It's about...Soarin."

"What? Didn't your last date go well? Are you two breaking up?!" Rarity prepared her fainting couch.

"No no no! Our relationship is doing kinda good so far. But," Rainbow paused, ears flattening ever so slightly.

"But what?"

"Our next date is, well, tonight."

"You mean, at the Gala?"

"Yeah." Rainbow shifted on her hooves. "Remember how the Wonderbolts always wear their costumes at the Gala, but Spitfire said that this year would be an exception and the Wonderbolts would be allowed to wear whatever they want?"

Rarity started to wonder just where Rainbow was leading with this. "Yes, thus, the dress I made you."

"Yeah, and I'm really thankful. But since this year we can wear whatever we want and we may not get an exception next year, I want my date with Soarin to be really special. I mean, I want to really impress him."

"So?"

"So, I want you to..." Rainbow moved closer to Rarity and whispered something in her ear that she didn't understand.

"Huh?" Her confusion mixed with uncertainty.

Rainbow whispered in Rarity's ear again, but this time, she understood.

" _What_?!" Rarity shot back in shock. "No. Oh, no no no no! I am _not_ falling down that hole again."

"What's wrong?" Starlight asked.

"Nothing," Rarity said, shooting Rainbow a glare.

Rainbow sighed. "It's okay, you can tell them. I may need their help, too."

"But I haven't agreed yet!"

"Could you two please tell us what's happening already?" Twilight said.

"Rainbow here," Rarity pointed her hoof towards Rainbow Dash, "wants to fall into the same trap twice. She wants me to make her—"

"—Twenty-percent more feminine," Rainbow completed.

"Again!" Rarity shot Rainbow Dash another glare.

Everyone, except for Starlight, gasped.

Twilight started back a step. "What?! Rainbow Dash, you saw what happened the last time you tried that sort of thing. Do you really want every stallion in the town running after you again?"

"Can somepony fill me in? What did Rainbow Dash mean with 'twenty-percent more feminine'?" Starlight inquired.

"It happened before you were here, Starlight," Spike answered in the manner of an over-eager professor. "Long story short, Rainbow Dash tried to look more... _attractive_. And the result was...mostly unpleasant."

"So every male in Ponyville was running after me because I probably looked like the hottest mare in all of Equestria, big deal," Rainbow said.

"Yes, it was a big deal," Twilight said. "You caused accidents in the town, remember?"

"Wow! She looked _that_ beautiful?" Starlight whispered to Spike.

"You have no idea," Spike replied. "I was there. It was like magic."

"She was pretty... _pretty_!" Pinkie added.

"But this time I won't be trotting around the town," Rainbow protested. "I'll be in a cart until we arrive at the Gala."

"And what do you suppose will happen at the Gala?" Rarity raised an eyebrow.

"That's where I need your help. Most of the ponies at the Gala are occupied all the time. There won't be a chance for major damage if you help. With you guys distracting them, nopony will have time to stare at me." Rainbow looked down and scratched her foreleg. "I've noticed lately that Soarin hasn't been so attracted to me, so I'm hoping that tonight will move things forward a little."

"But this is still dangerous, Rainbow," Applejack cautioned.

"The last two Galas were almost completely ruined, I don't wanna risk ruining the third one, too!" Twilight exclaimed.

"But the third time's the charm!" Rainbow said, smiling sheepishly.

"Not if it's _your_ charm," Rarity responded.

Rainbow's ears dropped and she lowered her head. "Okay. I get it. You don't want to help me." She trotted towards her dress. "I guess it's too much for a tomboy like me to look exceptionally beautiful for her coltfriend just for once." She sighed sadly.

Fluttershy's expression softened, and she immediately went and hugged Rainbow. "Oh, don't worry, Rainbow. I'll help you, even if I'm going to be the only one doing so!"

"Thank you, Flutters." Rainbow smiled warmly. "But you really don't have to do it."

"Of course I have to!" Fluttershy turned to the others with a firm expression. "I can't believe you're refusing to help her! We've pulled off much harder tasks before, what makes you think we won't be able to do this one?"

Everyone started to scratch the backs of their heads, with softer expressions and some unheard mutters.

"I'm all for helping lovers," Rarity broke the silence. "I'm just so afraid of the results after what happened the last time..." She shook her head. "Alright, I'll help."

Applejack sighed. "Count me in."

"Anything for Dashie!" Pinkie bounced in place.

"Alright alright." Twilight sighed. "But be very careful."

"I'll do my best to help too," Starlight said.

"Nice!" Spike said. "We _will_ spend great time _together_ at the Gala this year ...I hope."

"Oh, Thank you so much, this is going to be so AWESOME!" Rainbow cheered, grabbing her dress. "I'll get dressed now."

"Oh, no, that dress won't do," Rarity shook her head.

"What?"

"Don't you want to become twenty percent more feminine?" Rarity asked, a confident smirk on her face.

"Ah, yeah?"

"Then trust me, just like you trusted me last time." Rarity grabbed Rainbow's foreleg with her magic and prepared to gallop.

"Why do I have a sudden feeling that I'm gonna regret this?" Rainbow said to herself, before Rarity galloped into another room and dragged her along.

"You girls get dressed while I beautify Dashie!" With that, Rarity closed the room's door behind her.

For about an hour, Twilight and the others could hear noises from the opposite room. From the sound of the hairdryer, to Rainbow saying "Ouch! The needle hit me!", to Rarity saying "Stop moving too much!".

Shortly later, Rainbow Dash emerged from the room. Rainbow's mane was gathered in one big braid that lay on her right shoulder. A thin braid from her tail was twisted in a helix-like way around her tail from its beginning to near its end. She was wearing a revealing white dress that had a medal on the chest resembling her Cutie Mark. She wore golden shoes, and her forelegs' shoes had golden bay laurel leaves and she wore a big, golden half of a laurel wreath on her left ear. She also had a golden laurel wreath on her back that reached half the way on her waist from both sides.

"Wow." The small crowd seemed to breath in unison.

"So, what do you think?" Rainbow asked, a confidant smile on her face.

Spike blushed so hard, then covered his nose for some reason, before passing out.

"I think this is an indication that it's working," Twilight said, smiling sheepishly.

"You girls are ready?" Rarity asked as she emerged from the room, completely dressed.

"Ready and waiting your signal," Applejack replied.

"Ah! I'm ready!" Spike exclaimed, snapping out of his coma.

"Spike!" Starlight yelled, covering Spike's eyes. "If you wanna help us, you must make sure to not look at a certain blue pegasus."

"Oh, I get what you want," Spike replied. "Now let's get moving!"

Starlight removed her hooves off Spike's face, and Spike stood up and walked after the others as they headed out of the boutique, making sure to keep his eyes from meeting Rainbow Dash.

As they headed to the cart, they formed a circle around Rainbow to hide her from the two stallions who were to drive the cart.

The stallions raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Good evening, good sirs!" Rarity smiled sheepishly. "She's not very confidant today, that's all. Hehe! Just take us there quickly!" She entered the cart with the others, and Spike sat behind the Stallions, holding their leash.

The stallions exchanged looks for a moment, shrugging, before driving the cart towards Canterlot.

When they arrived, the girls and Spike formed a circle around Rainbow Dash again, as they headed towards the castle. All the way, the ponies were staring at them in confusion and whispering some words to each other.

"Ah! Rainbow, you stepped on my dress," Twilight said, who was in front of Rainbow.

"Sorry!" Rainbow replied. "This is harder than I thought."

"Well, you wanted us to help you. You gotta stand this," Rarity said.

"I didn't say I wanted to abort the mission."

"Why are you talking as if we are dealing with some top secret mission to save Equestria?" Applejack asked.

"Do you think this is any less dangerous?" Rarity whispered.

"You tell me!" Rainbow sighed.

"I can only imagine what happened that day," Starlight said.

"One small mistake and you won't have to imagine it anymore," Spike said.

"Come on, lighten up!" Pinkie said. "This is gonna be so much fun. _At that Gala! At the Gala!_ "

"This is not a good time for singin', Pinkie!" Applejack deadpanned.

"You haven't told me, why are you wearing your saddle bag, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"You'll know when we get there," Fluttershy replied.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the hall.

"Wow! There are so many ponies, much more than last year," Pinkie said. "Your bad luck, Dashie."

"Blaming bad luck won't help now," Twilight sighed.

"Everypony ready?" Rarity asked.

"Waiting your signal," Starlight responded.

"Rainbow, we'll leave you now and start distracting ponies, Starlight will teleport you to were the Wonderbolts are standing," Twilight said.

"Where are they standing?" Rainbow looked around, her excitement apparent.

"Right there," Applejack pointed towards the Wonderbolts.

"Ah, all I can see is Twilight's butt," Rainbow joked.

"Um, Twilight is wearing a dress, how did you manage to see her butt?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight's ears were steaming at that moment. "Would you two stop talking about my butt and focus a little on our mission?!"

" _Butt_ it's fun!" Pinkie replied.

"PINKIE!" Rarity scolded.

"Okay okay." Pinkie giggled.

"We start after three, two ...one!" As soon as Rarity said 'one', everyone around Rainbow Dash except for Starlight was gone, off to different areas of the hall.

Starlight lit her horn, and a green aura of magic enveloped Rainbow, teleporting her to where the Wonderbolts were standing.

Rainbow Dash popped up in front of Fleetfoot, surprising her and causing her to spit the drink out of her mouth.

"Rainbow Crath! You can teleport?!" Fleetfoot gasped.

"You can say that." Rainbow scratched the back of her head, grinning stupidly.

"Rainbow Dash, you're finally here?" Spitfire said, approaching Rainbow. She was wearing a blue dress and blue earrings.

"Yes, I mean, yes ma'am!" Rainbow gave Spitfire a salute.

Spitfire chuckled. "You don't have to be formal with me here, Rainbow. I told you this year would be an exception."

"Oh, okay, ma'am, I mean Spitfire."

Spitfire examined Rainbow for a second. "There's something off about you."

"Oh, you mean, I look more awesome than usual?" Rainbow stuttered.

"You look more…"

"Feminine?" Rainbow whispered to herself.

"What?"

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

"Me? No!"

Spitfire raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, your dress looks pretty great. Rarity made it, am I right?"

"Thanks! And yeah, Rarity made it for me," Rainbow replied. "Your dress is cool, too, by the way."

"Thanks. Now go and enjoy yourself, Crash!" Spitfire said jokingly.

"I will!" Rainbow grinned, letting out a small breath she had been holding. Her face fell quickly. _Why are you so nervous?! she thought. Stop worrying. Everything's gonna be fine ...I hope._ With that, she looked around her for a moment, spotting Soarin. _Okay, here we go!_

Meanwhile, Starlight was trotting around, searching for someone.

"If I can find that blue mare fast enough, then mass distraction is guaranteed," she said to herself, before bumping into someone.

"Sorry," the stallion said with a familiar voice.

Starlight looked up at him, eyes wide in surprise. "Sunburst?"

"Oh, hello, Starlight! Nice to see you here."

"I didn't know you would come."

"I didn't know either, until Princess Celestia invited me yesterday." He smiled.

Starlight examined his clothing. "Nice suit!" she said, with her eyes half closed.

Sunburst blushed hard. "Ahem, oh, ah, thanks. You look gorgeous, too." He grinned.

Starlight blushed lightly, before remembering her quest. "Oh, I forgot!"

"What?"

"Me and the others are on a mission to distract the ponies, the stallions specifically, so they won't notice Rainbow Dash."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Rainbow wanted to be a little more beautiful than usual for her date with Soarin. But clears out, when she tries to be more beautiful, her charm becomes so powerful it affects all males around her. Look, I found it hard to believe at first, but then I saw how it affected Spike. It's real!"

Sunburst's glasses slid a little on his nose, but he fixed them quickly. "Where is she now?"

"With the Wonderbolts."

Sunburst was about to turn his gaze around to see Rainbow, but Starlight quickly held his head with her magic.

"Don't look at her, unless you want me to kil...I mean unless you want to spend the night galloping after her," Starlight said.

"Okay. Ah, how can I help?"

"Did you see a certain blue unicorn around here?"

Sunburst rolled his eyes. "You mean Trixie?"

"You know her?"

"I knew her just a few minutes ago. How did she get an invitation is beyond me." Sunburst pointed behind him. "She's there."

Starlight looked at where Sunburst had pointed, and saw Trixie talking to some other ponies with her usual cocky attitude.

"Great! Now come on." Starlight grabbed Sunburst's foreleg and headed towards Trixie.

"And so, the great and powerful Trrrrixie was out of the Manticore's stomach unscathed!" Trixie finished her story.

"Trixie!" Starlight called, stopping beside Trixie, her sudden stop causing Sunburst to fall on the ground face first.

"Starlight! My faithful assistant and friend." Trixie gave Starlight a hug. "Look, everypony. Without this mare, my Manticore trick wouldn't have succeeded," she said to the ponies around her.

"Trixie, I need your help," Starlight said, breaking the hug.

"What is it?"

"I'll explain while we prepare for the show."

"A show? Trixie is game!"

Meanwhile, as Rarity, Spike and Twilight were trotting, Rarity spotted a familiar blue dragon. Said dragon was holding a big sceptre and had a group of ponies around her, and she was telling them something. Whatever she was saying, they were very interested.

"Is that...Ember?!" Rarity said in shock. "How could she come here?"

"Um, I invited her after I had taken permission from Celestia," Twilight answered. "Why? Do you have any problem with her?"

"Me? Oh, no, not at all. It's just the fact that this is the first time a Dragon Lord has attended the Gala."

"I'm surprised the ponies aren't scared of her," Spike said.

"Rarity, I'll go talk to Princess Celestia. She may know how to help us," Twilight said, as she saw a stallion who appearantly had spotted Rainbow Dash. The stallion spit the cake he was eating, and it hit the mare who was standing beside him. The mare responded by hitting him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "And I must do it quickly!" Twilight hurried towards Princess Celestia.

Rarity saw Pinkie and Applejack from not too far. Applejack was performing some of her skills with the lasso, and Pinkie beside her was playing a wooden guitar that she somehow had aquired. Rarity face hoofed.

"Spike, I'll go help those two." With that, Rarity galloped away.

"O...kay," Spike said. "I guess I'll go talk to Ember, since apparently I can't help with anything." He walked towards Ember, face to the ground and ears dropped.

Fluttershy stopped trotting and put her saddle bag on the ground. "Okay, I know lots of eyes will be on me, but…" She took a deep breath and exhaled. "...but this is for Dash!"

As soon as she opened the bag, birds flew out of it and stood on two plastic branches she had brought from the garden. She brought out a maestro stick, closed her eyes and started giving the birds instructions, and they began singing. Quickly, Fluttershy gained some ponies' attention.

"Oh, Soooooarin!" Rainbow said, tapping on Soarin's shoulder from behind. "Or should I call you 'Clipper'?"

Soarin turned around. "Hey, Rainbow! Whatssss aaaaaa, sweet Celestia!" he said in amazement when he saw her. His jaw dropped and his pupils widened.

"Like my new look?" Rainbow made a pose, with half closed eyes.

"Like it? You mean LOVE it! You're the most beautiful mare I've ever seen." He stuttered.

Rainbow smiled, blushing slightly.

"Wanna...take a walk?"

Rainbow's eyes widened. "What? Walk? Why? Let's just stay in one place and, you know, chat a little and eat something." Rainbow grinned sheepishly.

"Hmm, you're right," Soarin answered; Rainbow let out a 'Phew'. "How about that table?" Soarin grabbed Rainbow's foreleg and trotted towards the table, dragging Rainbow along.

"Hey, wait!"

As Soarin and Rainbow trotted, they passed by a white unicorn mare with blond mane and her blue-coated coltfriend. The stallion's head followed Rainbow automatically. The mare glared, then lightly slapped him on the face. The stallion didn't respond, but simply left her and went after Rainbow.

"What?! I...I can't believe it!" the mare excalimed, a few tears welling in her eyes. She looked at the mare who stole her coltfriend, and her eyes widened. "It's HER again?!" Memories returned to her of that day in Ponyville, when Rainbow had 'stolen' her coltfriend the first time. She wiped her tears and glared fiercely. "That's it! I'm gonna teach that mare how to steal colts!" She paused to look for something around her that might help, then smirked when she found it. "And I know just how."

Rainbow and Soarin stood beside the table and prepared to sit, but Rainbow noticed the stallion that was following her. Soarin wasn't looking at her, so she took the opportunity and bucked the stallion in the head, throwing him a few meters behind.

Soarin turned his attention to Rainbow. "Did you hear anything?"

"Nope."

"Good." Soarin sat down, followed by Rainbow.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said, as she stood beside the white Alicorn.

"Twilight. Good to see you," Celestia replied. "I must say, thank you for inviting Ember. It is really great to have the Dragon Lord attending the Gala. The ponies were scared a little at first, but when Ember started telling them about Dragon Land and her adventures, they liked her quickly. Anyway, are you having fun tonight, too?"

"I'm… I'm afraid not." She admitted.

Celestia's smile faded. "What's the matter?"

Twilight whispered everything in Celestia's ear.

"Oh, my!" She turned her gaze around until she spotted Rainbow, sitting on a table with Soarin. "She _does_ look really different."

Celestia saw a waiter stallion spotting Rainbow. The stallion tripped and accidentally launched the tray of drinks he had been carrying into another stallion, covering him in drink. The other stallion responded by levitating the tray and hitting the waiter with it on the face.

"Do you have any way to help me distract the ponies?" Twilight asked.

"Hmm." Celestia scratched her chin, then smiled. "I always wanted to do this, and I believe this is the right time."

"Sister, please tell me you're not gonna do _that_ ," Luna said.

Without responding, Celestia trotted down the stairs.

"She's gonna do _that_."

"What's _that_?" Twilight asked.

"You'll see."

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Celestia announced. "I happily announce the first…" She used her magic to drag a long table full of cakes and placed it before her. "...Gala Cake Eating Championship!"

Twilight and Luna facehoofed.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Twilight said.

"I believe she knows what she's doing, but it's still awkward non the least," Luna said. "I just hope we won't get an article about her and cakes in the papers tomorrow."

"Oh, that article is guaranteed to happen, trust me," Twilight deadpanned.

Quickly, ponies started to gather around the table. Some wanted to participate, some just wanted to watch.

"WHAT?! A cake eating championship?!" Pinkie exclaimed. She threw the guitar away and was about to gallop, before Applejack stopped her.

"What do ya think yer doin'?"

"Oh, come on! Participating in that championship will help distract the crowds, trust me." With that, Pinkie headed to the large table as fast as she could.

Rarity stopped in front of Applejack as Pinkie dashed past her.

"Applejack, what are you doing?" Rarity asked.

"Showing off ma skills, ah suppose," Applejack replied, performing another stunt with the lasso and gaining some cheers from the crowd.

"Couldn't you do something a little less...dangerous and less tiring?"

"Nope, and ah don't suppose you can do somethin' else." Applejack pulled Rarity and put her between her and another mare. She gave one end of the lasso to the other mare, and they made Rarity 'jump the rope'.

"Apple...jack! Stop...I will...sweat!"

"Sorry, but ah'm out of ideas, and Pinkie left me, and we really need to distract these ponies, remember?"

Applejack and the other mare increased the distance between them, as two more ponies joined Rarity in jumping the rope.

"You... know what?" Raity looked at the cheering ponies, then at the two ponies who were happily jumping with her. "This is actually... really fun!"

Trixie planted the last spear in the ground, beside the group of spears she had planted. It was a circle of spears, and more spears were planted inside the circle. The spaces between the spears inside the circle were enough for a pony to stand in them, but on two legs.

"Where did she get these spears from?" Sunburst whispered to Starlight.

"I have no friggin idea!" Starlight replied.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Trixie announced. "Welcome to 'The show that is supposed to distract you so you can't notice a certain mare'."

The ponies raised their eyebrows and started muttering.

"It's a working title! What did you expect? I had only five minutes to plan this." She brought a tall ladder and placed it near the spears.

"Where did she bring the ladder from, too?" Sunburst whispered.

"Stop asking!" Starlight replied.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what I'm gonna do," Trixie said.

"You don't say!" Starlight joked.

Trixie rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna climb that ladder and jump, but don't worry, because I will land between the spears!"

"What?!" Starlight hurried towards Trixie. "Trixie, are you insane?"

"Well, sorta," Trixie replied, then moved closer to talk to Starlight with whispers. "You're gonna help me, remember? Use your magic to ease my fall and aim it, so I land between the spears unscathed."

"Well, I'm not sure."

"And don't forget, use a small magic aura so the ponies won't notice it."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I trust you, Starlight." With that, Trixie started climbing the ladder.

"I hope I'm trustworthy, then." Starlight gulped.

"So, Rainbow, I heard Rarity and Pinkie were summoned by the Map," Soarin said.

"Yeah. They did a pretty good job," Rainbow replied.

"Glad to hear that Zesty was dealt with. I really hate her." Soarin took a sip from his drink.

"Yeah, hehe." _Come one, Dash!_ Rainbow thought. _Say something interesting. Tell him about some feelings. You're Rainbow Dash, you must be the one to make the first move...But this is a date. I've never done the first move in a romantic relationship. Let Soarin make the first move. But what if he doesn't? Ahhh! Pinkie was right, thinking in Italics for a long period can cause headache!_

"Rainbow Dash...I wanna tell you something," Soarin said.

Rainbow's heart skipped a beat and she froze. "Um..., I'm all ears! Say whatever you want!" she said, a nervous smile across her face.

"Rainbow …"

"Hey, Soarin!" Spitfire called, holding an apple pie in the air. "We've got you an apple pie!"

"Apple pie?!" Soaring stood up.

"Take it, boy!" Spitfire threw the pie towards him.

Soarin flew towards the pie and caught it in the air. He landed and starting munching it. A few seconds later, he pullled his head out of the pie and turned to Rainbow, his cheeks red. "Um, sorry, Dashie. You know how I become around apple pies."

Rainbow laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know."

Soaring carried the pie and headed back to the table. "Here." He handed a slice to Rainbow.

Unknown to them, the unicorn mare, whom Rainbow had 'stolen' her coltfriend, was using her magic from a distance to tie the back end of Rainbow's dress to a strong thread.

"This is the last time you steal stallions, Hot Mare!" she said to herself, taking the other end of the thread and tying it to a big table.

"Oh, well, the mission you're are in is ... _interesting_ , I may say," Ember said to Spike, after he had explained the situation to her.

"Yeah, and I have no role in it." Spike looked down. "Sorry for cutting you off while talking to those ponies."

Ember chuckled. "It's fine. I was getting bored, anyway. I really needed to talk to a friend. You came in the right moment, Spike."

"Yeah…" Spike shifted his gaze towards Rarity, who was jumping the rope. He smiled, staring at her as she jumped happily with the other ponies. He had never seen her do such thing.

"...Spike! From Equestria to Spike!"

Spike snapped out of his thoughts. "Wha...what? You were calling me?"

Ember raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Spike, I wanna ask you something."

"I'm listening."

"Do you like Rarity? I mean, do you _like_ like her?"

"Me? I...I...no, I mean…" Spike blushed so hard, but then he closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't lie. Of course I like her! I mean, what's not to admire about her?" He scratched the back of his head, a blush-full smile across his face.

"And does she _like_ you back?"

"Well, judging by some serious situations we had to face together...yes, she does like me back. The matter is, she just doesn't show it a lot. Or maybe she believes that my _liking_ is just a silly crush, which is wrong."

"Hmmm…" Ember smirked as an idea popped into her mind. "You said you needed to distract the ponies?"

"Yes."

"And you want Rarity to show her feelings to you more?"

"Ah...I guess so?"

"Well, I can give you both."

"Really?! How?"

Ember took a deep breath. "I need you to do one thing: Don't freak out." Before Spike could ask any more questions, Ember had carried him and slammed her lips on his. He opened her eyes wide in shock, blushing so hard that his cheeks looked like they were about to explode.

"Here we go!" Trixie said as she jumped towards the circle of spears, and Starlight began to both ease and aim her fall without anyone noticing.

Once Ember and Spike kissed, almost everyone in the hall turned their attention to them. Pinkie and Celetia pulled their heads out of the cakes. Twilight placed her hoof on her mouth and said "Oh, gosh!". Rainbow and Soarin spit the apple pie from their mouths. Fluttershy covered her eyes. Applejack's distraction caused all the ponies who were jumping the rope to trip and fall, including Rarity.

Starlight shifted her gaze for a moment, and she stepped on small puddle of drink, causing her to slip and lose control over Trixie's fall.

"Holy SCRAAAP!" Trixie yelled, as she felt Starlight's levitation spell leaving her. The echo of her scream began to bring a panic to the crowds.

"No!" Sunburst acted quickly. He jumped to the seventh step of the ladder, and from there he jumped across the circle of spears, grabbing Trixie on the way. He landed on the opposite side to the ladder, standing on his hind legs while carrying Trixie with his forelegs.

All the ponies around them started to cheer.

"You...saved me!" Trixie said, looking up at Sunburst.

"You're welcome," He replied. "Ahem...but sorry, I'm taken." With that, he dropped Trixie to the ground.

"Hey! You could've put me down gently, you know!"

"Oh...sorry."

"That was incredible!" Starlight said. "Thank you so much, Sunburst. And I'm so sorry for losing attention. That could've been pretty ugly."

Sunburst smiled, blushing slightly.

"It's alright. Nothing happened," Trixie said.

"Applejack! Why did you …?" Rarity said as she stood up, before turning her gaze to what everyone was looking at. As soon as she saw Spike and Ember kissing, she didn't know what happened to her. She felt like there was something burning inside. She felt the blood boiling in her head, and felt a sudden strength in her tired body. "No…" she freed her hooves from the rope, while shooting Ember a death glare. "You didn't just kiss SPIKEY-WIKEY!"

As fast as a flash, Rarity swooped towards Ember, hitting her in the chest, pushing her three meters backwards, and making her drop Spike. Everyone gasped.

"Spikey! Are you okay?!" Rarity said, letting Spike's head rest on her foreleg.

"I...I guess so," he replied, after his eyes had stopped spinning. "I don't remember what happened exactly. Oh, wait. Ember... kissed me, right?"

"Yes!" Rarity replied. She looked at Ember and gave her a snarl.

"Easy there," Ember replied calmly. She didn't seem to had gotten hurt, nor upset, but she didn't want to get any closer to Rarity at that moment to avoid any further problems. _Looks like it worked, anyway_ , she thought.

Without anyone noticing, the white unicorn mare used her magic to pull the horn of an alicorn statue down, which was close to Rainbow and Soarin's table, but far from the other Wonderbolts.

"Come on!" she said, wrinkling her face in concentration and sweating a little. In the end, the statue tilted significantly and started to fall. "Oh, no! The statue is falling!" she faked a scared voice, before leaving the area around the statue.

Rainbow heard the scream and saw the statue falling. She quickly took off and flew towards it as fast as she could. The thread tied to her dress caused the large table to be dragged and flip. Not only that, but by the time Rainbow reached the statue and held it still, her dress was shredded. Some stared at her with gaped mouths, others covered their eyes, and a few weak-hearted ponies fainted.

"Whoops!" Rainbow hesitated when she realized what had happened, letting the statue continue its fall. The statue toppled on one end of a long table, turning it into a catapult and launching all its contents on Rainbow.

In a moment, Rainbow Dash was covered with different kinds of food. Some chocolate was on her face and looked like it was a mustache.

Everyone in the hall started laughing loudly, but no one was happier than the mare who caused it all.

"Look, she looks like a colt!" one stallion said between his laughs.

Rainbow wanted to beat him so hard, but instead, tears started welling in her eyes, and she dashed out of the hall so fast no one could know where did she go.

"Haha! Yes!" the unicorn mare said. "I did it! You deserve that, Stallion Stealer!"

"You...you did that to Rainbow Dash?" Soarin said, approaching the mare from behind.

The mare stammered and didn't know what to say first, but she quickly regained her wicked smile. "Yes, I did it!"

"But why?!"

"Don't you feel sorry for her, she deserved it! She puts on all that make up and wears those super fancy dresses just to steal stallions. I saw her doing the same thing one day in Ponyville. She stole my coltfriend TWICE! And I know for sure you fell victim for her charm, too. Don't thank me for saving you."

"Are you kidding me?! She's my marefriend, alright! She 'put on all that make up and wore that facy dress' because of me. She wanted to impress me, not to steal colts, for Celetia's sake!" Soaring trotted past her. "And perhaps instead of punishing her, you should've went and took your anger out on your so-called 'coltfriend' who left you for another mare twice!" With that, he flew away, looking for Rainbow Dash.

"Humph!" The mare lifted her nose high, but soon, her expression softened. "But wait ...she was _actually_ on a date? And I ruined it?" she said to herself. "Does that mean...I did to her exactly what I accused her of doing to me, but she was innocent all along?" She shook her head. "Why does life have to be so ironic?!" She looked around her, at all the mess she had caused. "And even if she was guilty...was my so-called coltfriend worth all of this?" She headed to the hall's exit. "I can't believe I'm doing this! Rainbow! Rainbow Dash!"

"Um, why was that mare looking for Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, but I know we should do the same," Twilight relpied.

Rainbow Dash was sitting in a dark zone of the garden, crying alone. She felt the mare approaching her, so she wiped her tears and looked away.

"Rainbow Dash! Thank goodness I found you!" the mare said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rainbow said angrily.

"I...please calm down but...I'm the one who caused all of this to you." The mare covered her face, expecting some outburst or even physical damage, bet there was nothing but a sad sigh.

"Why, now? Jealousy? Revenge? Did I accidentally crush something you like while saving Equestria? TELL ME! I've heard all the revenge stories. Nothing will surprise me."

The mare looked down and sighed. "First, we're not living in a comic book, Miss Rainbow. Please listen to me. I'm sorry, alright?"

"Well, that fixed something!"

"I didn't apologize because I wanted to fix something. I apologized because I regret what I did. My…'coltfriend' went after you and left me in the middle of our date. I was so angry that I didn't know what I was doing anymore." She wiped a single tear that was about to fall. "I punished you while I was actually supposed to punish my disloyal coltfriend for leaving our date for another mare...for the second time! Or maybe I should've just calmed down and thought a little before I acted."

Rainbow's expression softened, and she slowly turned to the mare.

"I shouldn't have acted in a so rushed way and let my anger take over me. Now I realize how we can make great mistakes when we accuse others quickly and let our anger act instead of us." She sighed. "I'm not expecting you to forgive me, Rainbow, but I just wanted to take that off my chest." With that, she started to trot away.

"Wait," Rainbow called.

The mare stopped and turned around.

"I've forgiven a chaos lord, a griffon who bullied my friends, a magician who humiliated me and my friends and tried to take over Ponyville, and unicorn mare who...did _something_. You did nothing compared to them." Rainbow sighed. "I forgive you. Besides, I did some mistakes today myself. I went out in that attractive look even though I knew that it could cause problems to stallions around me. So...yeah, you're forgiven."

The mare galloped and wrapped her forelegs around Rainbow Dash, but she quickly broke the hug due to all of the food that was on her.

"And just to make sure you _really_ forgive me, I brought someone with me." She looked behind her. "Soarin!"

"Soarin?" Rainbow opened her eyes wide.

Soarin emerged from behind a tree and trotted towards her.

"I'll leave you two now. Goodbye!" With that, the mare galloped away.

Rainbow looked away from Soarin as he approached her. "I know what you think now, Soarin. You were attracted to me just because of all that makeup and fancy dress. Without them, I...I look like a colt!"

Soarin placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Rainbow Dash, believe it or not, the primary reason why I like you isn't your looks. I mean, you noramlly look beautiful for sure, and there at the Gala, you looked friggin hot, I can't deny it! But, I like you for who you are, not for what you look like."

Rainbow turned to face Soarin, her eyes full of tears.

"You don't have to change yourself to impress me," Soarin continued. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that you needed to look more beautiful for me. That's because...that's because I've never had the courage to tell you how I felt and how much I like you as you are, as the Rainbow Dash that we all know and love." He reached with his foreleg and wiped her tears. "You're beautiful as you are, Rainbow Dash."

"Thank you, Soarin!" Rainbow wrapped her forelegs around Soarin, but she quickly realized that she was covering him in food by doing so and broke the hug. "I'm sorry!"

Soarin smiled. "It's fine, I don't care anymore." He hugged her again. "And who said that you look like a colt?" He wiped some cream off her face. "I can't believe that anypony can mistake this one hundred percent feminine face for a colt!"

Rainbow blushed. "Let's keep it at twenty percent, shall we?"

Soarin chuckled. "Works for me."

Twilight was trotting around the garden, but once she saw Rainbow and Soarin hugging she stopped and hid among the trees.

"Did ya find…" Applejack said as she arrived beside Twilight.

"Shhhh!" Twilight silenced Applejack and motioned her to stay hidden among the trees.

Very soon, Celestia, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Spike, Starlight, Sunburst and even Ember were hiding there, watching Rainbow from afar.

"Looks like everything is okay, after all," Celestia said.

"Princess Celestia, let me guess, you liked this Gala?" Twilight asked.

"Absolutely!"

"I just knew it!"

"Now that ah look back at it, it was actually good," Applejack said. "I got to perform some of ma skills."

"I played 'Jump The Rope' while in my dress...and I loved it!" Rarity said.

"I think I've finally overcome my fear of being on stage," Fluttershy said.

"And I ate cake!" Pinkie said.

"Along with me," Celestia added.

"Me, Sunburst and Trixie performed a dengerous stunt," Starlight said. "It was so stupid...but I think I liked it."

"Me too," Sunburst agreed.

"I spent some great time with the ponies here," Ember said.

"And I...well, _something_ happened to me," Spike said, blushing.

"Well, appearantly I'm the only one who didn't do something special tonight," Twilight said. "But seeing you guys all happy, that's enough for me to call this night memorable."

"Did you see the smiles on the ponies' faces?" Celestia said. "You managed to lighten them up. You made this the most memorable Gala ever!"

Twilight and Starlight used their magic to pull everyone into a big hug.

"Sunburst, when you saved Trixie, you said that you were taken," Starlight said, after the hug was broken; Sunburst gulped. "May I ask who the lucky mare is?"

"I...I ah…" Sunburst stuttered. "I think you already know her."

Starlight smiled. "Do I know her?" She pretended to be thinking. "Yes, yes I do."

"Look, Ember, I'm terribly sorry for what I did at the Gala," Rarity said. "I shouldn't have let my anger take over me."

"It's okay, Rarity, nothing happened to me," Ember replied. "It was a stupid move from me, too. I should've known that ponies react to this kind of things differently."

"We're still friends, aren't we?"

"Absolutely."

Rarity turned to Spike. "Now, Spike…"

"Ra...Rarity?" Spike said, looking down to hide his red cheeks. "Did you really...you know, feel jealous when…?"

Before he could continue, Rarity hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. "You'll always stay my Spikey-Wikey, no matter what happens."

Spike happily returned the hug.

"Let's do this again next year!" Pinkie said.

Everyone started to exchange looks of uncertainity.

"Well, let's not focus one it," Celestia said. "Every year, something happens and makes the Gala good, let's just wait and see what disaster next year will bring to us." She winked.

Everyone started to laugh, but tried to be as quite as possible so Soarin and Rainbow wouldn't notice them.

 _Do they really believe I can't see them?_ Rainbow thought, raising an eyebrow.


End file.
